


Fan service and love bites

by Vinushuka



Series: Tour 2013 Ghoul [10]
Category: Dir en grey, Sukekiyo (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: Die and Toshiya decide to surprise their fans at Yokohama Blitz with a little fan service. As a consequence the audience goes crazy and Die ends up with an unintended love bite on his neck, which makes him mad at Toshiya.Kyo finally gives up his his futile attempt to stay away from Toshiya and the two spend a passionate night together. At breakfast table Die finds a happy Toshiya, who has a sore butt and neck full of love bites. Kyo has taken care of Die's revenge but is he happy about it?





	Fan service and love bites

The first show at Yokohama Blitz on Wednesday, 18th of September ran smoothly without major problems but in spite of that, the band felt that there was room for improvement in the energy and intensity of their performance. It was like they had accidentally left the hand break on and could not figure out how to get it off. Whether it was due to the excitement of opening the tour or some uncertainty in playing together after a long pause, it was hard to say, but anyways they felt they could do better.

      The team dinner on Wednesday evening was also a bit boring event which Kyo skipped altogether. He told Kaoru that he had some urgent business issues to take care of and couldn’t attend. Kaoru was of course disappointed and asked Takumi to join the team but that wasn’t enough to raise the spirits that night.

       Toshiya decided to go for a walk and do some shopping after the breakfast on Thursday morning. He was annoyed and hurt by the fact that Kyo hadn’t talked to him at all during his presence at Yokohama. He came to the rehearsal and to the show, did his thing and vanished quickly somewhere after the encore. Toshiya had expected at least some attention from him after their reunion at the rehearsal studio but there was none.

       Kaoru was quick to notice that Toshiya was a bit downcast and did his best to cheer him up. He even offered to accompany Toshiya to his shopping expedition but luckily Toshiya turned his offer down.

“How was your walk? Did you find anything interesting, some clothes or accessories?” Kaoru asked when Toshiya arrived at the venue for a short rehearsal on Thursday afternoon.

“Actually yes. I bought new jeans and a jacket. My old jackets are getting a bit tight around shoulders”, Toshiya grinned and flexed his arm to show off his biceps.

       Just when Kaoru was about to say something witty the dressing room door opened and Kyo stepped in carrying two large bags that contained his stage outfit, makeup and other necessities.

“Err, I think I’ll go and check the premises once more”, Kaoru said leaving Kyo and Toshiya considerately alone.

Kyo left his bags beside one of the dressing room tables and started to arrange his necessities on the table ignoring Toshiya’s presence.

“I haven’t heard much of you lately”, Toshiya interrupted the awkward silence. “Is there something going on that I should know about?” he asked the question that had bothered him already for some time.

“Nope, nothing you wouldn’t already know about. I’ve been working with Uta to finish the remaining songs of Immortalis, with my poem book and some new ideas of Zemeckises characters and clothing designs.

“That sounds like a lot to me. Are you trying to drown yourself into work or something?”

“Well… You said you needed some breathing space…”

“Yes, I did but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to see you or hear how you are doing. I feel you’re pushing me out of your life completely”, Toshiya complained his voice breaking down.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you”, Kyo apologized in his softest voice and stepped closer probably planning to give Toshiya a hug. Just at that moment there was a knock on the door and Die entered the dressing room with Shinya in his wake.

      Die dropped his bags in the middle of the room slightly out of breath: “Good afternoon everybody. Hasn’t Kaoru arrived yet?” he asked glancing around to see the band leader. Die tended to be the last one to arrive, not that he intended to do so but somehow he always forgot to leave on time.

“Yes, he has. He’s out there somewhere with tech guys”, Toshiya replied and waved his hand towards the general direction of the concert arena. The pain he felt just a minute ago was quickly fading and the reason for that was standing right in front of him. Seeing Die always delighted him even if was just a band rehearsal like this. “I think we should figure out something new for the fans tonight. Yesterday was a bit….”Toshiya told Die stressing the word we and gazing at Die. He obviously didn’t include Kyo in whatever he was talking about. He knew that Kyo would always do what he wanted and others had no say in it.

“What about some good old fan service?” Die grinned and winked an eye at him.

“Do you have something specific in your mind?” Toshiya asked feeling the excitement rise.

“I’ll explain it to you during the rehearsal”, Die promised sounding mysterious. Perhaps he didn’t want to talk openly about his plans in front of Kyo. With that Die headed out of the dressing room and Kyo followed him leaving Toshiya to wonder and drag Die’s bags out of the way.

\-----

      Thursday’s show at Yokohama Blitz started in the regular marching order with Shinya entering the stage first in his white shirt and Die taking his position on the right side of the stage full of confidence, his spiky red hair radiating in the spotlight, almost beating the shine of his red guitar. After these two came Toshiya in long, relaxed strides, waved his hand to the audience and turned to retrieve his beautiful bass from his instrument technician. When Kaoru had taken his place on the far left, Kyo hit the middle of the stage earning wild applause and some high pitch screams. He was dressed in black leather jacket and skinny pants and had covered his head in long black veil. He had painted on his face an elaborate ghoul mask that made him look scary as hell.

       Both the band and the audience were electrified by the first sounds of Deity. The hypnotic drumbeat seemed to take the band back to the early, unruly days of their career when nothing was enough and everything was possible. It was followed by Macabre, one of their long and difficult to play masterpieces that always made your skin crawl. Suddenly the stickiness in their playing was gone as if surviving Macabre had convinced them that they could do anything.

      Toshiya and Die had decided to leave their fan service to the encore because the first song there would again be old school Dir en grey from their album Gauze. Toshiya didn’t remember if they had earlier done something similar to what they were planning now, but it didn’t matter. Doing something together with Die was fun and worth some additional effort.

      Toshiya’s heart was pounding fast when it was time to return to stage for encore. They had decided to wait to the middle of the song until the action would start. When they reached the right point, Toshiya sneaked behind Die with his bass. Die concentrated on his playing pretending to be completely unaware of what was happening behind his back. The audience started to react by screaming their names and waving their hands. Toshiya kept playing until he stepped quickly right behind Die and bit his neck when he threw his head back his eyes closed exposing his neck to Toshiya. Die stiffened when he felt the sting of Toshiya’s bite on his skin but continued his guitar riff as if nothing had happened. The audience had screamed and whistled so fiercely that Kyo had also turned to watch what was happening. He made an obscene move and rubbed his front with his hand riling up the crowd even more. ‘Honey and spit’, that’s what the song was about and that’s what the audience got.

“You son of a bitch! Why did you have to bite me? Now there’s a love bite on my neck…What am I going to say to Mari?” Die burst out when they were back in the dressing room all sweaty and tired after a magnificent show.

“I’m sorry. I just couldn’t help myself”, Toshiya regretted but didn’t look very repentant. “Besides Mari won’t mind. She understands these things. I’m sure her girlfriend has bitten her a couple of times.”

“But you’re not my boyfriend…”Die huffed but cut his sentence short struggling not to smile.

“No, not yet”, Toshiya mumbled quietly so that only Die heard it and after that started to dry his face with his towel to hide his smile.

      Just then Kyo returned from the showers his face clean of all facial paint. “That was one hell of a move from you two. The audience went crazy during the encore”, he complimented Die and Toshiya glancing at Die’s neck that had a really visible bite on it. ”Did it hurt?”

“Of course it hurt! This idiot bit me for real when he was supposed to fake it”, Die explained his cheeks glowing red with embarrassment.

“I wouldn’t mind a little pain… “, Kyo purred and shot a meaningful glance at Toshiya, who blushed too and lowered his eyes. Finally Kyo seemed to notice his existence.

\-----

      Back at the hotel Toshiya paced back and forth in his room wondering if he should call to Kyo or if he should wait for Kyo to take the initiative.  When he was about to grab the phone from his pocket, he heard a light knock on his door. Toshiya froze in the middle of his step thinking feverishly what he would say if it was Kaoru. He wanted desperately to see and feel Kyo once again and that’s what he was going to do no matter what. Toshiya took a deep breath before opening the door, bracing himself for a disappointment.

      The small guy standing at Toshiya’s doorstep was definitely Kyo although Toshiya couldn’t see much of his face. He was wearing an oversized black hoodie with the hood up and was carrying a black folder under his arm.

“Can I come in?“ the guy asked shyly and pushed the hood back to reveal his face.

“Yes, of co…course”, Toshiya stuttered feeling lightheaded due to the relief of seeing Kyo there.

“You were interested in what I’ve been doing lately so I took some sketches with me for you to see…” Kyo mumbled fiddling with his folder. “Then I was wondering if we could spend the night together”, the smaller man added sounding very unsure.

“That would be very nice. I was actually thinking about the same thing just before you knocked on my door”, Toshiya replied trying to make the situation easier for Kyo.

“Please take a seat… Can I get you anything, a juice or some tea?” Toshiya fussed in an attempt to hide how nervous he was.

“No thanks, I’m fine… Or you could give me a hug”, Kyo suddenly said and gazed Toshiya with his beady eyes.

        The intense look in his eyes made Toshiya realize that Kyo wanted him just as much as Toshiya wanted him. Toshiya pulled the smaller man into his arms and stroke his almost nonexistent hair with his hand. “I’ve missed you so much”, Toshiya whispered his eyes in tears and his brain bursting with questions. Why couldn’t he leave Kyo alone? Why couldn’t they leave each other alone? Why did he have to need Kyo with every inch of his body?

“Please forgive me that I’m such a weak person. I tried to stay away from you but I couldn’t do it, not even for two weeks”, Kyo apologized to Toshiya. He seemed to me genuinely disappointed in himself.

“If you wouldn’t have come to me tonight, I would have come to you. That makes us equally weak”, Toshiya pointed out.

       It didn’t take very long before Kyo’s hands around Toshiya’s body became restless. They wandered along his spine, slid down his sides and stopped on his firm butt. “You feel so good… ”, Kyo murmured as his lips hovered along the side of Toshiya’s neck nibbling it gently. “You’re mine tonight…”

“Would you like to insert a plug for me? It’s been a while so I probably need it”, Toshiya asked encouraged by Kyo’s caresses.

“Yeah, sure. Do you have your box with you?”

“Yes, I took it with me just in case… It’s in the bathroom.”

      Without further delay the guys headed to the bathroom. Toshiya ridded Kyo of his clothes in no time and he did the same for Toshiya. Kyo had a hard time in controlling his need to fuck Toshiya right away, but somehow he managed to insert only the plug into the butt of his lovely companion. They put on their yukatas to keep warm and returned to the room to make the bed.

      Kyo took his folder to bed with him and spent some time with Toshiya going through couple of sketches of his clothing designs and Zemeckises storyboards. When Toshiya started to giggle at a weird exchange between Hui Yokodori and Raimi, Kyo couldn’t hold back anymore his desire to kiss Toshiya. He pushed the storyboards aside, grabbed Toshiya’s face into his hands and pressed his hungry lips on his. Toshiya closed his eyes and let out a barely audible moan of joy. When Kyo heard it, there was nothing that could restrain him anymore. Very soon they had sunken into a trance like state devouring each other like madmen.

“Oh please, come inside me…” Toshiya breathed in between their kisses.

He didn’t have to ask twice. Kyo flipped the plug out, squirted some more lube on Toshiya and pushed his dick deep inside him in one go.

“Jeez… aah… ”, Toshiya cried out and grabbed hold of the sheets. “Be careful with me. You’re so big…”

Kyo did his best to be careful with Toshiya but the two weeks’ abstinence had driven him to the limits of his patience. Luckily it had also made him more sensitive so Toshiya didn’t have to struggle long with his XL-size lover before he reached the top and collapsed on Toshiya’s back. Okay, that was just the starters. The full four course menu would take them all night to complete…

\-----

“Whatever happened to you? You look like you’ve been run over by a truck convoy”, Die wondered when Toshiya sat down at the breakfast table very slowly and carefully.

“Kyo happened”, Toshiya replied smiling and glancing with loving eyes at the small man in his black hoodie collecting the ingredients of his breakfast at the restaurant’s buffet table.

“Well, he for sure took care of my revenge!” Die remarked referring to Toshiya’s neck full of love bites. “I can borrow you one of my silk scarfs it that’s of any help”, he offered sounding very compassionate. Unfortunately there was nothing he could do to cure Toshiya’s sore butt…


End file.
